


Dead Jared???

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [71]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-18
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-16 13:49:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/540113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A rumor makes Shannon laugh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dead Jared???

“Shan? We just got off the phone…” Jared’s static voice filtered through the cell phone pressed to Shannon’s ear.

                “Did you know you’re dead?”

                There was a pause, “What?”

                Shannon smirked and looked at the article in his hand, “Well, you’re dead. Just thought I would let you know.”

                Jared laughed, “Oh, I’m dead. Well, did you at least buy me a casket?”

                “Yep, white for your innocence because you were much too young,” chuckled Shannon, “Now, I’m just waiting for your body.”

                Jared laughed, “When’s my funeral? I need to rearrange my schedule.”

                “I’m thinking next Thursday, think you can make it?”

                “I believe so,” Jared joked, “Alright, I need to go Shan, don’t grieve too much.”

                Shannon snorted, “I’ll try not to.”


End file.
